


Saluto mancato

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Le pagine del nostro amore [9]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M, Sad, Tanabata
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 13:46:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14978423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Gokudera non ha il coraggio di salutare il suo adorato Decimo durante la Notte di Tanabata.Scritta sentendo:https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=s2iP-NFcBsI.★Fandom: Katekyo Hitman Reborn★ Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa alla Challenge “Notte di Tanabata” a cura di Fanwriter.it!★ Numero Parole: 363.★ Prompt: 17. A intravede B nela folla del festival, ma è troppo timid@ per salutarl@.





	Saluto mancato

Saluto mancato

Gokudera avanzò, camminò di fianco a una bambina dalla maglietta rosa. Quest’ultima si nascose dietro la gamba della donna, che osservò le bombe alla cintola del ragazzo con le labbra rugose strette.

Gokudera arcuò la schiena e proseguì, un padre prese in braccio il figlio.

“Papà, fai la faccia da squalo” trillò. Il genitore sporte il mento e il bambino scoppiò a ridere.

Le iridi verde-grigio di Hayato si fecero liquide e avvertì una fitta al cuore.

Accelerò il passo e vide un anziano fissarlo con la fronte aggrottata, il bastone stretto in mano e le nocche pallide.

Gokudera strinse con i denti la sigaretta che teneva in bocca e inspirò rumorosamente, sentendo il sapore del tabacco pungergli le narici e il palato. Avanzò strisciando i piedi per terra.

Sgranò gli occhi riconoscendo Tsuna in cima alle scale, si mise a correre lungo i gradini. Vide Yamamoto al fianco di Sawada e si fermò, nascondendo dietro una donna.

“Certo che quest’anno il festival è fatto veramente bene” disse quest’ultima.

L’uomo al suo fianco annuì.

“C’è parecchia confusione, ma l’hanno gestita bene” rispose.

Gokudera arrossì e sporse il capo, avvertiva il battito cardiaco rimbombargli nelle orecchie.

< F-forse dovrei… farmi notare dal Decimo… > pensò.

Guardò Yamamoto prendere il  _tanzaku_  che Tsuna che gli porgeva, per poi appenderlo a una canna di bambù.

“Sei davvero alto…” disse Tsuna con voce tremante.

“ _He he_ ” ridacchiò Takeshi, chiudendo gli occhi. Appese anche il proprio bigliettino. “Boss, vedrai che per la prossima notte di  _Tanabata_ , sarai diventato alto anche tu” lo rincuorò.

Gokudera riuscì a percepire qualche frammento delle frasi sul brusio.

Si udì un fischio ed esplosero i fuochi d’artificio in cielo, sia Tsuna che Yamamoto alzarono il capo per guardarli.

Gokudera si voltò di scatto, scese un paio di gradini, evitò il gomito di un ragazzo e si mise a correre. La sigaretta gli cadde dalla bocca e la calpestò. Fece lo slalom tra le persone.

Si udirono altri fischi, ovazioni delle persone, risa e applausi.

Le lacrime rigarono il viso di Gokudera che singhiozzò rumorosamente, allontanandosi dalla festa percorrendo la strada principale.

In lontananza il templio era illuminato dalla luna e dai fuochi d’artificio.

 


End file.
